I, Golden
by Indicate
Summary: A short and sweet summary of Harry's first Quidditch game, from an unusual perspective.


As the morning shone bright and cold, I peeked through the crack in the chest, my heart racing with excitement. Today was the day that I would first be used in a Quidditch match. Ever since my creation, I had wondered who would catch me first. The other golden snitches and I had communicated in the factory which I was made in. We were built with quite a lot of knowledge, but the only thing we did not know was who would catch us. We actually didn't know we were to be caught, until some old snitches coming in for repair informed us.

I snuggled back down in my compartment, longing for fresh air, and the actual texture of magical skin. It had been a lonely five months, waiting in the chest for the Quidditch season to start. I wished that I had been built later on, just in time for the Quidditch season, instead of waiting in my stuffy compartment. If I had a mouth, I would have sighed at my misfortune, but instead I closed my eyes, which were the small dents in the snitch, and waited for the game to start.

I was woken a couple of hours later by the crate shaking; I supposed that Madam Hooch was taking it down to the pitch. There was now a lot of noise and movement from outside the crate, and not just the shaking. People were making their way down to the pitch, and some were gasping as the crate passed, I could see as I peeked out of the gap. I saw a bunch of friends walking down to the pitch, all of them kitted out in the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor house. I knew this because I had learned the uniform as soon as I knew I was destined for Hogwarts. One of the students, almost completely consumed in the mass of his classmates was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, and my heart leapt as I recognized the number of that of the seeker; would he be the one who my memories stayed with?

I was so wrapped up in this thought that I didn't realize until the chest opened with a creak that the game was about to begin. As Madam Hooch lifted me out with her gloved hand, I witnessed the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains shaking hands. I looked at the other seeker, the Slytherin one, Terence Higgs I supposed, as I saw the silver and green Sytherin banners, reading things like 'Higgs for the Snitch!' or 'Terence, take the gold from those lions.' I assumed that the gold was me, and not the Quidditch cup.

I feebly fluttered my silver wings as Madam Hooch clasped me in her gloved hands, but soon it began. The referee released me and I shot up into the air like a bullet, the blue grey November sky wrapping me in its crisp air. Even though I desired so much to be caught, I would love to always be up in the sky, my wings battling against the wind in the winter, or becoming bathed in sunlight in the summer; I had only had a few flying lessons back at the factory, and then I had to always keep in line. It was great to be well and truly free. I had heard a tale about a snitch never being captured somewhere near Bodmin Moor, and I wondered if by any chance that would happen to me.

But, there was no time left to think, as I found myself near the Gryffindor Seeker, the one with messy black hair and the most amazing glittering emerald eyes. Under the mop of dark hair, I spotted a lightning shaped scar. Could this be the legendary Harry Potter? I fluttered right under his nose, exactly when Terence Higgs was next to him, and his eyes fell on me. Higgs saw me two, and there became a mad dash for me as I fluttered and spun, eventually flying so fast they lost sight of me. A boo came from the Gryffindor stands, and I gazed upon Harry, the broom almost out of his grip. This was another one of those 'I would have gasped' times. But soon he swung around and was back in action.

Sadly, Gryffindor had more troubles coming. Harry's broom was twitching and jerking, while all I could do was look on in horror. Some gentle murmuring was coming next to me, from where I was hovering next to the staff stands. My gaze fell onto the turbaned defence against the dark arts teacher, who seemed to be performing some curse on Harry's broom. Rage filled me entirely, and I darted straight for him, but by then his gaze had been broken; by the greasy haired potions master, whose robes were alight and who was moving about. I spotted the Granger girl, Hermione I think, run out from under the stand and relief filled my tiny golden body.

It was just then when I realized something, or someone, speeding towards me. Insitinctively, I pelted towards the ground, but I already knew it was too late. I could tell that the seeker was trying to grab me, but what happened next was something I would have never expected.

His Nimbus Two Thousand had a sudden jolt of speed, and found myself encased in Harry Potter's mouth. I was wondering if trying to get caught by 'The Chosen One' wasn't such a good idea after all.

As I struggled to get out I felt him land on all fours and heard cheers from the spectators.

I just had time to wonder if this was the normal way to catch a snitch before one of my wings touched his gum. And then there was absolute darkness.


End file.
